


Final Silence

by Jaegothis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegothis/pseuds/Jaegothis
Summary: A lyrical adaptation of Battle Against a True Hero.





	Final Silence

Every story has a tale that lies within  
Be a hero or do what it takes to win!  
One day we'll be faced with all we've ever done  
Face your future or the fate of all who run!

Years of waiting to fulfill our hopes and dreams  
Waiting for the day when LOVE bursts at the seams!   
Final chapter, or the end of who we are  
Breaking boundaries, just to one day see the stars!

Raising our spears, we defy  
All our fears as we soldier on  
Shouting as one, we deny  
Every shadow that we cast!

So far from beneath, we stand tall  
Wishing for the past to return  
With the last soul and its fall-  
Now it is our time to act!

seething

Calling out into the void, unafraid of death's deep shadow  
Scream into the dark abyss, all our failures, all that we've lost  
Lighting up the blackest nights, proclaim all of our great triumphs   
Reaching out into the darkness, this silence that we've earned will not break!

Once upon a time we wished that our world could be more peaceful  
What became of all our lives when we finally turned to hate?   
This will be the final war, can you hear the sound of silence  
No, empty is the victory 

We are all just shooting stars, taken from the sky we're falling   
If we ever had the choice, we would choose to turn back the time  
Waiting for the final rest, kept out of the light we're fading...


End file.
